Bagless vacuum cleaners are increasingly popular for a variety of reasons which include the ability to visually inspect vacuumed contents, and the ability of the vacuum cleaner to maintain suction even when the dust and debris canister is full. Such vacuum cleaners however, can be messy when emptied. Dust and debris can become compacted in the vacuum cleaner. Agitating the vacuum cleaner vigorously over a waste bin in order to free the contents only makes matters worse by inducing fine particles of dust; some under 1 micron, to become airborne. Allergic sensitization, allergic reactions, exacerbation of asthma, and other health problems can be triggered by such airborne dust. It would be desirable to provide a disposal system that avoids spreading dust and debris.